


storm waters

by vending_machine



Series: stormy weather [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Midorima does have a sense of humour, Rain, Somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t realise it was this waterproof,” Takao admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm waters

**Author's Note:**

> my first MidoTaka fic! somewhat harder than I'd even predicted, so sorry if they're OOC...  
> but these babies <3 I love them to death swear down <3

“Hurry up, Takao,” Midorima snapped from the back of the rickshaw. “It’s going to rain any minute.”

Takao sighed but pushed more power into his legs to get them up the steep hill he had daily battles with. The things he did for his boyfriend. Though, he would admit it secretly, it was a good work out. His stamina, especially on his lower half, had increased tenfold in the last year or two what with pulling Shin-chan around everywhere.

The first big fat drop of rain hit his face barely as he crested the hill. Sighing, he looked up just as the heavens opened.

“There’s no way I’m pulling you in this,” he sighed. “Come on, Shin-chan, there’s a Maji Burger over there. We’ll go and wait for the storm to pass in there.”

“Fine,” Midorima sighed and waited as Takao pedalled over to the car park and tried to find the most sheltered area to park the rickshaw. “I’m not eating any of this shit though.”

Takao tsked at him but nodded, agreeing to eat for the two of them.

\-----------------------------

They found a table easily enough, most people had been sensible enough to avoid the rain and as such Maji Burger was quite empty.

Takao sighed as the heavens opened and everything was blanketed in dark grey as thunder rolled over the heavy rain. Who knew how long this would last?

He unwrapped his burger and took a bite, ignoring Shin-chan who was sitting stoically, staring out of the window with his lucky item, which was a pink ribbon, tied around his cellphone strap on the table. He was glad it wasn’t the giant tanuki again, that had almost killed him climbing up the hill it was so heavy. He was secretly hoping that would never come back again.

“I can’t believe you’ll eat that crap,” Midorima said disapprovingly, not looking at his partner eating.

Takao shrugged with a mouthful of burger. “It’s satisfying,” he answered when he’d swallowed.

Midorima tsked but said no more on the matter as they ate in silence and just waited for the rain to blow over.

“You’re quiet,” Midorima eventually said, after Takao had finished his meal and had just rested his eyes for a few minutes. He looked up to meet green eyes, watching him with concern. His stomach fluttered.

“Just tired,” he explained honestly, “What with the tournament coming up and exams and all that I don’t seem to have any time. Speaking of… we haven’t spent some time together, just the two of us, for a while,” he added.

“I know,” Midorima agreed, surprising him slightly. He knew Shin-chan liked him, cared about him, but his tsundere still never seemed to want to spend more time than what they usually did together. “I was hoping we could fix that this summer.”

Takao grinned. “Wanna go on holiday?” he joked, not expecting Shin-chan to take it seriously.

“Actually,” Midorima cleared his throat nervously and Takao’s heart jumped. “My aunt and uncle have a holiday home in Kyushu. I was going to ask if you would like to accompany me for a week or so. It’s right on the beach, next to some excellent hot springs-,”

“I’d love to,” Takao agreed brightly, cutting his boyfriend off. “Anywhere.”

The tiniest smile flitted across Midorima’s lips and Takao felt his heart jump again in happiness.

“We’ll deal with the details later,” Shin-chan said, looking back out the window. “The rain appears to have stopped.”

“Come on then,” Takao sighed. “You need to help me with my literature homework. I fell asleep and missed everything.”

“Oha-Asa said it would not be your day,” Midorima sighed, but Takao knew that was basically a yes. He grinned brightly as he dumped their rubbish and followed his green-haired boyfriend outside to the rickshaw, where they both stopped dead in surprise.

“I didn’t realise it was _this_ waterproof,” Takao admitted as he stared at the water just rippling gently in the back of the rickshaw like a small pool. None of it had drained out at all, so the rain had clearly just kept filling it.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up with the tips of his fingers.

Takao grinned evilly as the thought entered his head. “In the cart, of course.”

“What?”

Takao, knowing he’d be in deep shit for this but wanting, _needing_ to do it anyway, had taken Midorima’s lack of preparation and, using his entire body weight, shoved him into the rickshaw.

The shooter’s knees hit the side, topping over almost comically as he sank, ass-first, into water until only his taped hand clutched the side and his face just broke the surface, water sloshing over the sides and onto Takao’s shoes.

“ ** _TAKAO!_** ”

Takao couldn’t stop laughing, clutching his stomach as he bent over to relieve some of the pain. Oh, he’d been in deep shit for days, the sheer anger in Midorima’s eyes could murder someone at a hundred paces, but the sheer expression of shock overshadowed it, causing Takao to almost fall over in his laughter.

It stopped a second later though, when warm, large hands wrapped around his torso and pulled him forwards into the freezing water, soaking him through instantly from his head to his toes.

“Shin-chan!” Takao came up spluttering, thoroughly indignant despite the fact that he’d dealt the first blow. But as soon as he saw the curve gracing Midorima’s lips he couldn’t be angry, not when it was so rare. Not when it made his day the brightest ever, despite the still heavy clouds keeping the streets dark. “That was low,” he teased anyway, shifting in the water so he was kneeling over a still-reclining Midorima, hands coming to the edge of the rickshaw either side of his lover’s head.

“So was what you did,” Midorima replied grumpily, but the tiny smile was still there, sending weird flutters to Takao’s heart.

Takao tsked again, but leant forwards until their noses bumped lightly. “Well, you’ve gotta pay me back. Since I’m now going to have to drive this thing the rest of the way home cold and wet.”

“You can change at mine?” Midorima offered huskily. What Takao had learnt was lust flashed in the emerald eyes as Midorima’s body shifted under his, sending small waves rippling across the water surrounding them. Takao’s body would have done something, if it wasn’t still freaking cold thanks to said water that was soaking even his underwear uncomfortably. He gave a brief thought to his phone in his pocket and sighed over the loss.

“Well, that makes up for some of it,” Takao allowed, still not moving back as his ‘hawk-eyes’ continued to gaze into green ones, usually hidden behind glasses, but now so open as they met his through the frames. “But you owe me a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Midorima raised one eyebrow in surprise and Takao couldn’t explain why it always got him so hot.

He nodded determinedly. “A kiss. You have to initiate it, this time.”

Midorima flushed a little, but when Takao didn’t tease him any further, said nothing else, he leant up and brushed his lips across the point guard’s.

Taped fingers, still miraculously dry, came to the back of Takao’s neck to hold him where he wanted to be. A strong thumb brushed up and down his neck gently before drawing him down closer as their lips slid over one another. Takao felt his stomach jump as Midorima’s tongue snaked along his lower lip and he eagerly opened his mouth to let his boyfriend take advantage.

“Take me home?” Midorima murmured huskily after a few minutes, having effectively reduced Takao into a brainless pile of mush.

Takao nodded and climbed out of the pool that used to be the rickshaw and grimaced at the gross feeling of his trousers sticking wet and cold to his legs. This would be torture. But, he mused as he glanced back at Shin-chan, who was sitting as regally and dignified as one could in a rickshaw full of water, it would be worth it. Because Shin-chan was his.

 


End file.
